King
by Riley72
Summary: In many worlds, the Grey Man is King. In the Land Of The Blind, the man with One Eye reigns King. -just when you think it's over- this story comes after Cannon Ball, basically takes off where Cannon Ball finished.
1. Prologue

**A/N** Don't own the turtles... Why do I have to keep saying that? Not only is it obvious that I _don't_ own them, but also, bit by bit, every time I say that, I'm chipping away my dignity and confidence.

Ha, that's a laugh. Dignity. cough Anyway, obviously, I don't own the turtles.

ANNNNDDD- just when ya thought it was over, what started as a 9-chaptered, innocent fic that was ATWR- has turned into this. A _Third_ story, damnit. I've been toying with the idea of finishing it off, cos I left Cannon Ball at a bitch of a place. mwahahahahahahacough, die a-hem. Just for kicks.

Problem was, I'd well and truly killed Satoshi off in Cannon Ball. So I give you- _The King­ (thankyou-thankyouverymuch) _what the just missed there was my amazing Elvis Presley impersonation... I joke, I joke. It's a terrible impersonation.

And the bad-guy in this fic ain't actually called The King- but you shall find all this out later, if ya can be bothered to read the Prologue (just a prologue today, I think) after this incredibly LONG authors note. Please R&R- make my day!

(You know, My A/N is longer than the story... I'm such a loser)

Thanks go to **authoroftherose** - for reminding me that I had meant to write a story to come after Cannon Ball.

(Title is likely to change)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**King**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In many worlds, the Grey Man Is King._

_In the Land Of The Blind, the man with One Eye reigns King._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Prologue**

_More or less normal, now. More or less. As much as could be expected. Leonardo still looked over his shoulder, still stared harder into each shadow, still analyzed every dream, still thought about the others, from that Other World._

_The Other Raphael, the Other Donatello, the Other Michelangelo, the Other Karai- and... of course- the Other Leonardo's._

_It was obvious that Leonardo often thought of Satoshi, of the Others. The Other versions of him- and how, he could have possibly, in any world, turned into Satoshi._

_More or less normal. _

_Leonardo had returned from his private Hell, Satoshi's world. His brothers still watched him, still stayed close, but the distance between them all was slowly growing, lengthening back to what it had been._

_And their connection? That inexplicable, bizarre connection, strengthened to noticeable power on Satoshi's sudden appearance, strengthened even more by Leonardo traveling to other worlds-_

_Faded. Jaded. But not broken, not in any way any looser, or any more fragile than before- but normal now._

_Soon. Once things returned to normal. Once their guard was lowered suitably- that was when he would strike. No sooner, no later than that moment, when they are overjoyed to be normal again- he would strike._

_Strike the killing blow._

_Strike at their heart._

_Soon._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N** Yes, I _do_ have more to say.

...ok... no I don't...

...Oh wait! Yeah I do!

Hopa ya enjoyed!

...MWAHAHAHAHA!...

Now that I have that out of my system, I'm going to go and die a horrible, sweaty, snot induced death...

(In other words... I have the cold... or hay-fever... or the flu-... or... ack- I can't breathe... Well, I can... just not through my nose...)

It's not my fault I broke my brain, OK? No, don't laugh, I'm serious. I can't count over 298 without loosing count less than 5 times.

Yes, point at the psycho who can't count- oh, how sweet, you're laughing now too? Oh, well, keep laughing! Yeah- go on! Laugh it up! For he who laughs first laughs least while he who laughs last laughs longest! (Haha! Say _that_ five times fast! If anyone knows what that saying actually is, lemme know! Cos I can't remember!)

Now, I bid you adieu. Cos I have to pee.


	2. Chapter 1 Time

**A/N **DOTT (Don't Own The Turtles)

So, here's the first chapter, word of warning, the time line is going to be a little screwed- yes, that is on purpose, and, like usual, I only have a vague idea what is going to happen in this story, so I don't know how long the time line is gonna be screwy. But I will say at the start, _Time Skip- Forward_, or _Time Skip - Back_. If anyone comes up with someway to say that time has gone forward or back- let me know! Oh, and the Time Skips won't be in _Italics_ - unless it's a flash-back or memory in the present- cos I know some people find them a pain to read, and it has the potential to get confusing... haha...

So, if it doesn't have Time Skip then it's present time... and if anyone is confused by that- then let me know, and I'll try to explain... If the Time Skip is in Italics, then it's from the Grey Man's point of view. Like the Prologue was.

And Time Skip - Back might actually be going back to Cannon Ball- or even Angels That Won't Return, but I will say if it goes back that far...

One of these days, I'm actually gonna have an outline, and a plan, for a story I write. One day! The day that happens, I shall gladly, happily, proudly proclaim that I _do_ know where a story is going! But I like not knowing, just writing. Because then, sometimes, I'm just as surprised as I hope you guys are, when something happens, or a twist comes into it.

**Chapter One - Time**

_Present Time_

Oroku Karai faced her opponent, a triumphant smile appearing on her features. This fight was hers. Revenge would be hers now, tonight. Her enemies blood would be split, and she could stop worrying about the thorn in her side, that had been Leonardo and his brothers for so long.

She wondered happily what she would do first, after they were out of her way. So many things rushed through her mind, that she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She had fought this enemy many times, and she knew how good, how resourceful he was.

So planning World Domination would have to wait until his head had been cleaved from his body- with her sword. _Her sword_- finally- after so long- now-

_Now_-

Now that he was defenseless, unarmed, trapped in the corner.

"You have been a worthy opponent, Leonardo. But it is over now."

This moment, she committed to memory. Staring him over the metal of her sword, light shining from the polished metal- the way her sword almost seemed to leap in her hand, as if as hungry for his blood as she.

She raised the blade, aiming to sever head from body in one stroke. Her blade sang through the air- as eager for his death as she.

So concentrated on her task, she did not hear, nor see- the same blade swinging from the opposite direction- identical swords, blades, meeting together in a clash- a scream, a disappointed yell of fury from both Karai and sword.

"Leonardo!" A voice- so similar-

"Karai?" Leonardo's voice, surprised, shocked- but not altogether happy. As if this unwelcome visitor was just a pain to him as they were to Karai-

Karai looked up, eyes widening a fraction as she stared into the face that had looked back from mirrors for years. _Her_ face.

Karai withdrew her sword, lunging back. "What is this?!" She demanded, her hot, indignant fury over-whelmed by shock, surprise and an instant loathing for Leonardo's last minute savior.

"Er... Karai... meet... Karai." Leonardo gestured between the two identical women on either side of him. One had come to save him, the Other had come to kill him.

But from the look on the Other Karai's face, he decided he would take his chances with the Karai from his world. The Other Karai did not bring good news.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time Skip - Forward_

_Leonardo was loosing control. And finally, finally- after so very, very long, the tables were starting to turn._

_He was no longer the master of his own emotions- now that the final move had been put into play. Now that the Heart had been struck- Leonardo was finished, it was just a matter of waiting, until Leonardo realised he was finished._

_Time was not on Leonardo's side- and the fun was in the chase._

_It was all about Patience. All about sitting and waiting- until the opportune moment. That moment were minimal force could be used to cause maximum damage._

_If Leonardo still thought he could win, chances were, he could. _

_But if one waited long enough, Leonardo's confidence and anger would fade, leaving only pain and despair. He would loose hope. Or he would come looking, looking for whoever had hurt him, his family, so badly. _

_Either way, it did not matter. Either way, Leonardo would loose._

_It was just a matter of Time. And Leonardo was running out of Time._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time Skip – Back_

Leonardo had thought Michelangelo had been clingy after their first run in with Satoshi, almost a year ago. Now, he realised, he was wrong.

Leonardo had thought his brothers had been overly-protective after their first run in with Satoshi. Now, he understood, he could not have been more wrong.

It wasn't that Leonardo didn't like spending time with his brothers, but he also valued his time alone. But, every time he told Michelangelo - who was especially bad - that he wanted some time alone, he ended up feeling like he'd kicked a puppy.

There was only four places he was safe from Mikey. The first place, and Leonardo had thanked the Lord that Michelangelo had not followed him in there- was the bathroom. The second place, was Donatello's lab- and most of the time, even Leonardo wasn't allowed in there. The third place was Raphael's room, and neither of them really dared go in there. The fourth place was the dojo, and that was only safe half the time.

Of course, the only place out of those four that Leonardo spent any great time in was the dojo. What Leonardo found incredibly ridiculous was he would only spend half the time in there that he used to, even though it was really his only safe-haven- because he had become so used to Michelangelo being around him, when he wasn't, it was almost uncomfortable.

Life had returned to normal, as normal as it was probably ever going to get, anyway. The few differences being that Leonardo played more games with Michelangelo, and they all did more things together.

That was one thing Leonardo could thank Satoshi for. Something that almost made all that pain and horror worth it. Leonardo figured they had come out of the whole business one up from Satoshi, better, stronger, and closer than they had been before.

Sadly, no matter what they did, that connection between them, that first surfaced in Leonardo's first fight with Satoshi, and was strengthened when Leonardo went to that other world had faded.

He had woken up one day, and felt different, strange. When he and his brothers shared breakfast at the table that day, they had all shared a look, all knowing the connection was fading away. It had been gradual, for a while. But one day, Leonardo had just woken up, and it just wasn't there. Wasn't close to the surface anymore. Wasn't accessible.

But they had done without it before, and already, they were used to it being gone. It was almost like saying goodbye to a good friend, and not knowing when you'd ever see them again.

And though the connection between them had faded, almost to the point that it barely seemed to exist anymore, it had been replaced by something more tangible, something that was almost worth more to Leonardo.

Time.

Time with his brothers; time that they used to take for granted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** so, I hope ya enjoyed, and if you're confused, let me know, and I'll try and explain. please review & stuff. thanks for reading!


End file.
